A New Life
Chimmy's first story! This is from the perspective of her character, Amy. THIS STORY HAS BEEN RATED C+, FOR OLDER CHILDREN BECAUSE OF VIOLENCE Story Characters Amy, a pessimest turned into a Riolu, she is Chimmy's reluctant partner. Chimmy, an eager Vulpix who is Amy's partner. (More characters will be introduced!) Chapter 1: How Did This Happen? I walked home from school, everything as normal as ever. I had just turned down another guy, another admirer, another disappointment. Nothing ever seemed right in my world. Every day is the same: A nerd asks me out, and I turn them down, in utter disbelief that they thought they had a shot. Let’s face it, my life is a mess. I contemplated this as I stare blankly at the road in front of me. It had a pattern, a predicable way of life. Just like mine. And I wished it could be different. Just then, a deafening honk shattered my world, and I fell into complete blackness. I came back into the world, alone, and dark as ever. I knew I had been hit by a car, and had died from the impact. But…then how was I still living, breathing, obviously alive? I opened my eyes, and the world as I know it collapsed. I was surrounded by sand and surf, sparkling in the sunset, a soft breeze blowing. Paradise. Or was it? Something wasn’t right. I tried to get up, but clutched my left side in pain, and plunged back into darkness. “Hey…you there?” The voice was distant, like a radio station that hasn’t quite been dialed in yet. “Are you OK?” Suddenly, the world rushed back into view, and I took a few deep breaths to fight off motion sickness. I was still at that beach from before, but there was a figure walking towards me. I tried to make it out, and I got the shock of my life. “Phew!” The voice sighed. “I was worried for a second!” “A-….A TALKING VULPIX!?!?” I screamed. The Vulpix tilted her head, confused. “What’s the big deal? You’re a talking Riolu!” I froze. I lifted up a shaky hand…which I discovered to be a paw. “OH MY GOD!" I screamed. The Vulpix giggled. “Hey!” I snapped. “Are you AMUSED by this??!” “No…it’s just…you’re a bit strange.” “You’re the strange one!” “Ya, I get that a lot.” She giggled. “Anyways, what’s your name?” “Amy. What’s it to you?” “I’m Chimmy!” I rolled my eyes. This Vulpix, Chimmy…she was definitely out of the ordinary. “Anyways…I need to ask you something.” “What?” I groaned, flat and coldly. “Will…you make a rescue team with me?” “Huh?” It was my turn to be confused. “Ya know, we team up to save troubled pokemon?” “Hmph. Fine” I mumble. “Really?!” “Yeah. I’ve got nothing better to do.” “Yay!” Chimmy hopped up and down, evidently excited. “Come on, let’s go!” She grabbed my wrist, and dragged me towards a large structure in the distance. Chapter 2: Home “Hey! Quit it!” I yelled, annoyed. “I think you’re gonna snap my ha--…paw right off!” At this, Chimmy came to a stop so abruptly that I barely avoided falling into some mud. “Sorry…you see…” Chimmy trailed off, heading into dreamland. “When I was a newborn, I had always admired the rescue teams. I mean…” Chimmy’s eyes began to shine with a light not known to this world. “They were so cool! Always thinking of others, saving Pokemon day and night….I wanted to be one of them! And that’s why we’re here!” She gestured to a large building, made up of rocks and used napkins. “O….kay….and where is here?” “Well…this is our rescue team base!” “You mean…this is where we operate our team? “Uh…yeah!” Chimmy said nervously. “So…are you STILL sure?” “Why? I thought you really wanted to do this.” “I do…but hey, I want to make sure everyone’s raring to go!” A smile spread across Chimmy’s face. That smile. It seemed so familiar… “Uh…OK…I guess.” “Yay! Thankies!” Chimmy exclaimed. “Come on in! She suddenly grabbed my arm, and ran towards the hut. “HEY!!!” I screamed. “Didn’t we have a talk about this?!” “Oops…oh well, just look around!” Only then did I notice the interior. “Whoa…” Every detail was magnificent. But the most amazing one took up only a few feet. Behind a small mat, (which I assumed was a makeshift bed) an intricate waterfall flowed delicately, preciously… “Hey, Amy?” Chimmy said, snapping me out of my trance. “Is it OK?” “OK? It’s amazing!” I marveled. “Sure, it could use a little paint, but it’s way cool.” “Thanks! Anyways…” Chimmy trails off. “You better rest up! I know you’re tired and all…” “Wait. I have to tell you something…I’m a human.” “What? No…you’re a Riolu!” Chimmy corrected me. A few seconds after, a look of shock replaced one of glee. “Wait…you don’t mean…” “Yeah, I was a human before.” “Really?” Chimmy looked away, and muttered something under her breath. The only words I could make out were: “used to...be human...the same thing…” before she turned back. “Anyways, night!” “Wait…where are you sleeping?” “Oh, I’m going to Darkness Ridge for the night. See ya!” Chimmy trotted out the door. I buried myself in the blanket, lied my head down on the pillow, and a thousand thoughts rushed into my brain. How did I become...this?'' How did I get here? How will I get back? ..'can I get back?'' I didn’t have time to answer these questions, as I fell into the endless void that we call sleep.